greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Semerian Commonwealth
The Semerian Commonwealth, also known as the State of Semerian or, comically, the Planet of the Apes, is the official government ruling over the Semerian homeworld of Gormelar Prime with Gorreth as its capital city. It is primarily a fascist-totalitarian regime that enslaves members of the human race who descended from those labandoned by the Edanain Empire. Known for its xenophobia, racism, militarism, clerical-fascism, nationalist-fanaticism, and far-right populism, the Commonwealth tends to be a hostile, aggressive regime that tends to support the Coalition of Independent States, seeking to conduct its own policy of "galactic lebensraum". It is also a clear and present threat towards the Alliance of Nations and the Axis of Empires. History Early History The Semerians, about 44000 B.N.E., were originally a race of primitive, savage, tribalistic beings who wielded technology similar to that of Earth's Neolithic period until a spacecraft built by the Edanain Empire crashed upon the surface of one of Gormelar Prime's desert canyons. The survivor was a young female, who was later enslaved by the native people and stripped bare while locked in a cage for sport. However, the survivor was immediately rescued when the Edanians responded with a swift invasion that later converted the planet into a mere province of their civilization. Soon, by 15,000 BC, however, the Edanain Empire began to crumble, giving the Semerians a chance to drive out the colonists and enslaves the surviving Homo sapiens that were abandoned by their creators to become enslaved as mere laborers for the new order that awaited them on the now independent planet of Gormelar Prime. Dawning of Civilization And the Semerian Question As time progressed, the Semerians soon developed from a primitive race into an Iron-Age civilization. Still aware of the existence of the Edanains, they vowed to take revenge on them and use their technology against them, proclaiming themselves as a "master race". In time, the Semerian race came to be more ethnically diversed, consisting of Suothi (orangutangs), Chicobo (Chimpanzees), Mungoji (Mandrills), Buuskos (Baboons), Shearmars (Gorillas), and Hochoors (Howler Monkeys). Soon, inventions like the lightbulb, telescope, rifle gun, airplane, steam engine, and the rpinting press were invented by the dawning of the 19th century, in which many of the Semerians declared to be the dawning of the "master race", claiming that the universe was offered to them as their birthright as rulers and conquerors. However, some Semerian countries argues over which one of them would lead and unify the whole species as a whole, which eventually led to a series of conflicts known as the Great Ape Wars (as named by Human historians within Columbia). Like the First World War on Earth, trench-building and chemical warfare pressured the low classes into massive protests against their governments only to be surpressed, resulting into unrest, civil war, anarchy, and economic stagnation. As a result, the war ended in a great economic depression that drove their species into an identity crisis (much like post-WWI Germany's). Two weeks later, a group of human slaves rose up against their Semerian masters within the coastal city of Aechromondar, igniting the Great Slave Rebellion. The rebellion lasted until 1927, when the humans were finally outgunned, outmatched, and outnumbered by Semerian forces and were executed for rebelling against the state. However, despite the fall of the rebels, the incident left the Semerians more economically crippled than ever. Eventually, they soon encountered the neighboring planet of Quom II, the homeworld of the rat-like humanoids known as the Quomians. Realizing that they were mutated descendents of humans who escape into Quom II's once toxic atmosphere about two thousand years ago, the Semerians decided to conquer the planet through brute force and exterminated half of the native population in a conflict known as the Quom II War. After three years of war, the planet was finally annexed to the Semerians, but the economic depression still lived on, despite a small decrease of both the poverty rate and the unemployment rate. Later on, the Quomians were enslaved and forced to into labor by their new masters, who sought to recover from th crisis. Yet, despite many attempts, the crisis moved on until the year of 2050. Rise of the Commonwealth By 2050, as the Semerian nations were facing workers' uprisings and civil unrest, a military strongman and war veteran of the Quom II War known as Garrundei Cezar, formed the Semerian Nationalist Front and combined the dream of regaining his people's former glory with radical ideals of militarism, far-right populism, religious zealotry, technological advancement, ultranationalism, and racial purity. He declared that he and his people were far superior compared to the rest of the galaxy, declaring that they were destined to conquer the stars and forge what he believed to be the "greatest empire in existence that would last for 100,000 years." Both the lower class and the middle class began to give away heavy support to Cezar and rallied behind his banner. Eventually, by 2054, a coup was sparked within the Semerian High Council and the senators were pressured into giving Cezar absolute power, resulting into the overthrow of the Council regime and the birth a new order: the Semerian Commonwealth. At the same time, Cezar declared himself "Supreme Chancellor of the State" and eliminated his predecessor Dernoss Brausiek, whom he saw as old, weak, soft-minded, and incompetent. Galactic Expansion With Cezar and his henchmen as the new rulers of the Semerian nation, interplanetary expansion was promoted within the Semerian System and later on within the other parts of their sector within the galaxy. Worlds such as Jovelloun, Orboluu, Khorahm, and Saelioum were conquered and their native populations were either forced into exile or enslaved. However, they were not subjected to extermination, as the Semerians saw them to be far too physically efficient to be unfit for their society. In time, with every conquest, new technology was discovered the Semerian population grow rapidly, causing a wave of Semerians to move into new living spaces for the nation to prosper. An economic boom also surged, transforming a once battered people into a major superpower in the galaxy. However, while the Commonwealth was expanding its borders, a reactionary-anarchist resistance group known as the Brotherhood of the Eternal Flame, led by Chelos Ukerott and Icarus Adelohan, denounced Cezar's rule completely, seeing him as a "tyrant" who has become damned and corrupt. Angered by this, Cezar ordered the assassination of Chelos, which eventually failed and resulted into the Semerian Civil War. Eventually, the rebellion was soon crushed after two years of conflict and Chelos and his fellow anarchists were executed as enemies of the state. Semerian-Corgian War and the Goa'uld While expanding its border into new systems in order to maintain stability, due to a rising population, the Semerians came into contact with the Corgian people and eventually declared war upon them. In time, with the planet Corgia Prime completely bombarded, the Corgians were enslaved and their empire collapsed while the Commonwealth began to terraform much of the planet to satisfy the needs of its people. However, the Goa'uld later took the planet from surprise and forced the Semerians to withdraw and form a blockade upon the system. Three years later, the Commonwealth launched an assault upon the planet and began purging it of the Goa'uld who had "stolen" what they claimed to be rightfully theirs. A tactical nuke was launched upon one of the planet's cities known as Gossh'lam, killing 10 million Corgians and five hundred Goa'uld in the process. To prevent any of their enemy's possible allies from noticing, radar jammers were placed around the solar system and therefore ensured a silent victory over the Goa'uld. Eventually, seeing their defeated enemy as "demons", they began eradicating the remaining members of that race and those of their hosts until the planet was whipped clean of them. Since then, the Semerians declared marshal law upon the planet. Despite the Goa'uld's defeat, the Axis saw some benefit in making trade with the Semerians and thus a non-aggression pact, followed by a mutual trade agreement, was officially signed and the Goa'uld were to respect the sovereignty of the victors and were forbidden to further provoke them, since the Axis leaders (with the expectation to the Combines, who found the whole thing humorous) feared that both their brains and physical strength of the Semerian war machine would turn against them and possibly join with the Alliance of Nations, although this never occurred, as the Semerians continued to keep their word. About five years later, however, the Coalition of Independent States eventually accepted the Semerian's membership, staining relations with the Axis. Yet, due to the military assistance given to the Semerians by their new allies, along with news of the development of anti-Goa'uld weaponry and tactics as well as their ever growing population and brutality, they were unable to make any offensive strikes due to fear of these savage warriors. Encountering the Coalition Day the Multiverse Burned At first, the Combine and Chimeran betrayal of the Axis was of never a real concern for the Commonwealth, but, like everyone else, it found out about the true impact of this betrayal in a horrific way. In a week after the Combines and Chimeran beyrayal, the Combines invaded the commonwealth by attacking Gormelar Prime, the capital and homeworld of the Semerian Commonwealth, itself. This caught the Commonwealth by surprise which allowed the Combines to devest it's defense fleet and processed to invaded the planet itself. In the following months after this, the Commonwealth starting to pull most of it's forces from all of it's systems to defend and or liberate Gormelar Prime, however, the Combines used this to their advantage and started invading nearly all Semerian systems, forcing the Commonwealth to split it's forces to defend it's besieged systems. The Combines were not the only ones to use the invasion and the Commonwealth's Military's break down, it's numerous enslaved species started to rebel in unoccupied systems, two of which were the Qugeme and Jovelene, not only that, but they also other Semerians also rebelled and forced the Commonwealths forces off world. But eventually, the Commonwealth, with much help from the Coalition, reclaimed control of Gormelar Prime, but, this left the planet in ruins, and a small potion of it's old territories, with the rest either too devastated and rendered uninhabitable or absorbed into the Alliance, of those being Jovelloun and Orboluu. This effectively shattered the power the Commonwealth once held and as many historians now suggest, the start of it's slow decline. Politics Notably a fascist regime with extremely racist-populist views, the Semerian Commonwealth's beliefs are primarily modeled after those practiced by Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, Tojo's Japan, Kim Jong Il's North Korea, and Gaddafi's Libya. Its current leader, Garrundei Caezar (whose personality mimics that of Adolf Hitler's) declared that the Semerians are a superior race destined to conquer the galaxy and rule it with an ironfist with the aid of those who hold the same status as them, including the Orks. Gudeom Grobblers, Cezar's second-in-command and head of the Semerian Ministry of Propaganda, is highly influential in manipulating and controlling the mass media, using either persuasion or brute force to get every news station to air only reports that favor the Commonwealth's views. Alendei Lugorgi, head of the Semerian Ministry of Defense, executes military inspections to keep the military in-check and well-prepared. Hermann Goezerk, head of the Semerian Ministry of Security, serves as the cheif director of the Semerian Security Forces, including the secret police. Titus Ormendaas, head of the Semerian Ministry of Eugenics, keeps a clear eye on the purity of the Semerian race and is responsible for announcing reports from his spies incase of any signs of race-mixing. Andressler Aurdenor, head of the Semerian Ministry of Faith, ensures the survival of the Commonwealth's native religion and inspects members of the faithful while weeding out those who are proven to be either as heretical, corrupt, or incompetent. The Suothi, a subrace of humanoid orangutangs, serve as the political and religious leaders of the regime and ensure that all residents of the state either remain loyal to the Commonwealth or be executed as enemies of the state. Heavy surveillance is established within every street and town square, ensuring security and to keep fugitive humans from escaping. The regime forbids race-mixing and incest, seeing them as traits that would reduce the Semerian species into becomes just as "inferior" as the humans themselves. To prevent this, every citizen of "pure Semerian" blood is given a copy of a book called The Apeman's Burden by Garrundei Cezar to justify the regime's supremacist views. Usually, the government tends to only choose and select its leaders in terms of charisma, loyalty, intelligence, education, race, and political experience while caring less for one's class status and gender. The Semerian government also shows signs of anti-communist and anti-capitalist setiment, fueling the masses into enforcing a tremendous amount of emotional energy against those who praise either Marxist utopianism or the concept of a free-market. The regime tends to even scapegoat the capitalists, communists, socialists, homosexuals, and the so called "lesser races" for the economic depression that crippled their nation prior to th rise of the Commonwealth. Hence, the Semerians would round them up and send them into forced labor camps either to work them to death or to re-educate them. Copies of Karl Marx's Communist Manifesto, sent by human extremists from Jupiter, are burnt during major rally events, expressing the Commonwealth's disgust with Communist idealism. Ironically, despite being a dictatorship, the Commonwealth often treats the Semerians with benevolence and kindness, since they view them as a superior race. Social security and free healthcare are given to them and universal education is made possible by the totalitarian regime's Semerian Ministry of Education, where children are sent to automatically become members of the Semerian Nationalist Youth. The literacy rate of the Commonwealth's population (Semerians and "Honorary Semerians" alone) is as high as 99%, making them a highly educated society. While words of opposition are banned by the government, freedom of speech still exists and individuals can criticize the regime and its leaders so long as they neither denounce them, shun them, nor disobey them. The right to vote is banned, as the Commonwealth views it as a "plutocratic excuse" for a corrupt form of "elitist-homosexual oligarchy". The regime promotes the scientist, the military commander, the artist, the priest, and philosopher as the official remodels for those whose ambitions tend to point towards the right to join the Party. Culture The Commonwealth's cultural aspects, according to its history, heritage, and scientific capabilities, seem to mirror that of an admixture between Nazi Germany, the Soviet Union, North Korea, and, at some extent, 19th century Europe. Among the citizens of the Commonwealth are the promoters of its state religion, who are secretly under the watchful eyes of the Semerian Ministry of Faith within every corner and street. Working conditions tends to be uniquely benefitial and pleasing as workers enjoy their fair payment, despite the regime's abolishment of the labor unions. Feminism is also common, as women share a strictly equal status with men, especially in politics. While being a religiously-fanatical nation, the Commonwealth also appears to promote science and technology, viewing them as the "pillar of Semerian civilization", as stated by Garrundei Cezar himself. The middle-class makes up the majority of the Commonwealth's population, within and beyond the planet Gormelar Prime. The "lesser races", such as humans, are not considered as part of society, as they are viewed as inferior by the regime and see them only as slaves destined only to be owned by those above them. While caring less about class status and gender and more on race, sexuality, and political ideology, the Semerian Commonwealth holds highly Darwinist views of society that give support for the "strong and fit" and casting out the "weak, corrupt, and sickly", regardless if one is either poor or rich. one example includes the execution of greedy businessmen who fail to give away their money to the war effort. Another includes a worker's uprising within a small town that was eventually, and easily, crushed by the Semerian military. Belorgian Beetles are often domesticated as pets for many Semerian families of any status, although a large number of them can only be found on Quom II. Adopted from ideas founded by Desloun Ardeskarr, Cezar's adoptive father and teacher, the Commonwealth holds the moral law that no Semerian shall kill his or her fellows. Should one commit the crime, he or she will be punished by being publicly hanged to death. Science and Technology The Semerian Commonwealth appears to be a highly advanced civilization and has been since the time Garrundei Cezar rose to power and formed the regime. Such advancements were possibly part of the legacy of the famous twins, Armedus and Aquilena Cronure, who helped the Semerian people achieve the ability to jump into other universes, which can be shared with the legacy of the Luteces from Columbia. Sometimes, to enfore law and order within conquered worlds, they would create massive surveillance systems to keep the "lesser races" in check and prevent any chance of a rebellion against the racial superiority of the Semerians. Semerian attack-drons and battlemechs, including the Cezar-class Battlemech, are also produced, as they ensure an efficient war machine capable of crushing those foolish enough to stand in the way between the Commonwealth and galactic domination. However, while being a technologically superior race, they may often misused them due to their inherent arrogance, as they tend to look down upon those they deemed as "inferior". They trade some of their technology to the Coalition of Independent States, despite the fact that some Coalition members are humans. Nevertheless, due to their friendship with the Orks, they usually give their blueprints away to them as a sign of support and friendship between their two species. Strangely, however, the Semerians also appear to have pieces of technology belonging to the Tau Empire, whom they see as "an impressive race, regardless of thier alleigance with the lower races," as stated by Garrundei Cezar. Nevertheless, many Semerians admire the technological power and superiority of the Tau and declared them as "honorary Semerians", even if they were to fight against the Tau Empire. Many Tau within the Commonwealth work alongside the Semerians in the production of more powerful weapons while encourgaging further technological innovation for the state. The regime spends its funds for its military innovation as well as the mass recruitment of soldiers and officers needed to stabilize and maintain the war effort. Experimental Programs The semerian commonwealth made a lot of disgusting experimental programs and majority of the time were humans in the sermerian territory. Races Civilized Races *Semerians *Cartheons *Orks *Krogan *Duras-alinged Klingons *Zharbrens *Tau (immigrants and exiles) *Voths Enslaved Races *Humans (within Semerian territory) *Zhecrons *Alteroi *Quomians * Cassians * Aurins * Centauris *Edanians *Eldar (within Semerian territory) * Blood Elves * Night Elves *Ougeme * Asari * Minbaris * Klingons (non-Duras Alinged) * Vulcan * Draeneis *Batarians (within Semerian territory; very rare) *Saelians *Vorcha *Corgians *Glurkians *Jovelene *Curcronians *Romulan Territory *Semeria System **Gormelar Prime (Zi'ki Universe) (capital) *Grynork System **Grynor Omega (Zi'ki Universe) **Orboluu (Zi'ki Universe) *Corgian System **Corgia Prime (Eur'uui Universe) *Alteron System **Alteron (Zi'ki Universe) *Cartheom System **Jovelloun (Zi'ki Universe) *Bugronda System **Sarcronus (Zi'ki Universe) **Ardelous Gor (Zi'ki Universe) *Thertos System **Crethanous (Zi'kiUniverse) Gallery Gorilla-Warfare-18468.jpg|A Semerian soldier undercover. karman2.jpg|A Semerian Legionaire planet_of_the_apes_02_cvrb_color_by_lamirand-d725ptk.jpg|A band of Semerian traders rounding up humans. monkey_trooper_hunting_by_dtdstudio-d6e326h.jpg|A Semerian soldier with headphones. Planet of the Apes Wallpaper 5.jpg|Semerian extremists attacking a human colony. daily_mech_painting_by_progv-d3dl9rc.jpg|A Semerian Battlemech oblivion-movie-stills-18-of-201.jpg|A trio of Semerian Attack-drones 0201_by_Mercenary_Artist.jpg|A Semerian officer and his bodyguard. male_gorilla_portrait_by_drbrbr-d6h3wqv.jpg|A heavily armored Semerian soldier. gorilla_soldier_by_tankskullx66-d50ctuy.jpg|A Semerian interrogator crushing a human skull. soviet_apeman_soldier_by_popius-d6dxfs3.jpg|A Semerian Commissar with a machine gun. Mandrill_(UbiSoft).JPG|Chanques Londarrk, a Semerian senator. Simian_Ranger_by_littlebillyj.jpg|Semetian soldier crossing the lake. apes taking prisoners.png|Semerians taking human hostages. 5f20bde685b0a0fd6a6213efd286a1b5-d39npri.jpg|Semerian fightercraft in action. PlanetOfTheApes1970-05.jpg|A band of Semerians at a meeting. Dawn-Of-The-Planet-of-The-Apes-Ape-Mcdowell.jpg|A Semerian on vacation. Planet-of-the-Apes-1968.jpg|A group of Semerians. Planet_of_the_Apes_01_Preview_Page_04_05.jpg|Life in a Semerian colony. covering_fire_by_alex_ichim-d4v6jjr.jpg|Semerian forces during the Semerian-Corgian War. trees cityscapes robots cyborgs weapons apocalypse colossus science fiction scorpions wasteland 2 _www.wallpaperhi.com_1.jpg|A scorpion-like robot of the Semerian Commonwealth during the Semerian-Corgian War. semerian stormtrooper.png|A Semerian stormtrooper marching apes.png|Marching Semerians during the Great Ape Wars. armored semerian.jpg|An armored Semerian soldier. planet_of_the_apes_10_cover_b_by_popgunpulp-d4ez8c6.jpg|Semerian Airtroopers launch a surprise attack. Planet-of-the-Apes-Gorilla-Soldier-Cosplay-Costume-Version-01-3.jpg|Semerian forces occupying a ruined city. planet_of_the_apes_by_kongatthegates-d45po5f.jpg|Two Semerians hunting down fugitive slaves. daily_mech_painting_by_progv-d3fyury.jpg|A pair of Belorgian-class Battlewalkers, named after the Belorgian Beetle of Quom II. planet_pulp_goes_ape_by_monkeymarc-d4haqqa.jpg|Semerian astronauts Theseus_and_Hypolita_p2_by_CD8521.jpg|A female Semerian. planet_of_the_apes_portrait_by_hoser81-d34g7eg.jpg|A portrait of the Cronure Twins. theiden_mbt_by_nikitatarsov-d5td7o1.png|The Grobblers-class Battle Tank article-2150936-135482A1000005DC-462_634x902.jpg|A Semerian soldier and his son. Theseus_and_Zaius_Faceoff_by_CD8521.jpg|A Semerian mother holding her child. Semerian soldier reporting.jpg|A Semerian soldier Lost Semerian Ambassador.jpg|A Semerian ambassador lost in New York Snow Semerian.jpg|A Semerian from one of the Commonwealth's ice worlds. praying semerians.png|Grobbelers and his wife doing their prayers. sp65_caravan_by_balance_sheet-d77vf78.jpg|A fleet of Semerian starships led by Cezar's personal flagship, the Ironcreed. Killa_Gorilla_by_admiralducksauce.jpg|A Semerian officer in Eastern clothing. the_scorched_earth_strategy_by_exphrasis-d7nq009.jpg|An unknown race of aliens helplessly watches as the Semerians purge and devastate their world around them. Category:Fascist States Category:Factions Category:Hegemony Category:Horde